


Private Tutoring

by bunnysoup



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysoup/pseuds/bunnysoup
Summary: With an unbreaking gaze, Jake watched the way one of Adam’s hands reached up to scratch at his lightly-stubbled face, then watched the way those focused eyes crinkled up in a small laugh, flexing a smile so bright it could light up a room. Jake wistfully wondered what it would be like to try running his hands through his hair, then what it would be like to trail them down from his scalp to his neck to his chest, letting them rest there as he closed his eyes and leaned into him…Jake stopped. His face didn’t heat up at the thought, but it was certainly close to doing so. Sighing, he turned away to try and settle into a comfortable position so he could just get some rest.Then he turned back and got to his feet, walking right up to Adam.alternatively: deliverance of this cock in your ass
Relationships: Adam Francis/Jake Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Private Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> me? resurrecting my ao3 to post dbd porn? more likely than you think.  
> anyway, this is my first time writing nsfw so feel free to tell me what you think lmao. there was enough fics in the tag for adam, and i believe no fics for adam with jake, so i decided to change that : )  
> (also if it matters to u who's bottoming it's jake. enjoy)

When Adam had first arrived, Jake didn’t take any real note of him.

This isn’t to say he felt any disdain towards him, because no, that wasn’t the case at all. He merely disregarded the other man as yet another unfortunate soul to be brought to the Entity’s realm. He just didn’t have any interest in him, and instead preferred to keep to both his small circle of companions and himself. 

One night in the week after Adam’s arrival, however, things changed. He decided to do something different for once and stick around so he could get to know the new survivor. The others were trying to do the same, asking him questions about where he was from, what his childhood was like, how his life was, how he got here. (Jake knew that some of them were hoping to find a reason as to why he came here— a connection that when you stepped back and looked, they all shared. He himself had stopped trying long ago, as while it  _ would _ have been interesting to know, it served him no purpose. The Entity’s pickings were nothing that was within their control, no matter what they knew about them.)

Adam was happy to comply with their wishes, and he explained away quite diligently. (Jake noted straight away his well-spoken manner and politeness as he talked. He had a slight accent that nosed into his words as well, though that wasn’t unusual. The same applied to many of the others.) He spoke of how he had grown up in Jamaica and how his father had died when he was at a very young age, how his uncle encouraged him to value his education, and how after discovering his father’s craft, his passion for literature was ignited. He spoke of how his hard work and dedication paid off, bringing him to a new life of teaching in Japan, and he spoke of how he was adjusting to its ways, to his new home. Then he spoke of how the train he was riding had derailed. How a door flew off its hinges and hurtled towards the passenger next to him, how he dove for it to hit him instead of her. How he closed his eyes, waited, and then opened them and found himself lost in the thick of a fog. How he closed his eyes once more and then found himself here.

The others were quiet when he finished. Grim. Jake almost wanted to laugh at the way this had become a ritual, except it wasn’t really that funny that it had. A new survivor would arrive, they would tell their story after the incessant prying of the others, and then silence that would follow as everybody absorbed what was said. Once everyone would decide they were ready, the low chatter would start back up, and the new survivor would meld into their place as just another face among the many other ones.

That said, Jake himself spent some time thinking a little more about this Adam guy and decided that he really did seem like a man that would be worth his time. A cool dude, even. His last act of kindness that brought him here in the first place was also rather noble, and Jake, while he wouldn’t admit it,  _ was _ the type to appreciate altruism. 

As time passed and Adam settled into the role of simply being another survivor, Jake also found that he was more than just a little resourceful, too, another trait he found quite admirable. He did, after all, have a personal bias towards that kind of thing. He had to be the same way in his time out in the woods before the Entity took him. 

Also as time passed, Jake’s feelings towards Adam began to shift as well. They first changed from indifference to admiration, then from admiration to appreciation, then from appreciation to adoration. 

Now don’t get him wrong— Jake didn’t start _ talking to him more  _ because of these changes, that would be  _ ridiculous _ . He did, however, start tuning into conversations whenever he would hear Adam’s voice, listening more closely to him than the others, and when they were sent to trials, he would try to be subtle in sticking by him when he could.

One night much, much later after Adam’s arrival, the subject of teaching skills came up. Jake sat around the campfire, pretending to warm his gloved hands as the others discussed how some of them had been able to unlock the ability to teach their perks through the Bloodweb. Jake himself had already reached this point long ago, but that didn’t mean he planned to discourage the conversation by stating this. On the contrary, he himself would have quite liked to learn a thing or two as well.

Unsurprisingly, Adam himself happened to be one of the people that were now able to pass off their skills to the others. “If any of you happen to be interested, I’m willing to teach any of my perks to whoever asks.” he said with a charming smile.

It was after Adam presented his offer that Jake tuned out the rest of the conversation. He spent the rest of his time staring blankly at Adam’s hands folded in his lap as he considered what he’d said. He only came to when David cleared his throat to announce something.

“Alright, then,” he said. “It seems that we’re finished here, so I say it’s time to wrap things up and go get some sleep.” The others murmured their agreement, and everybody parted ways.

Jake sighed, about to turn to lumber his way back to his favorite tree for a nap when he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. He turned to look and met eyes with Meg who raised a brow at him. She glanced back at Adam before looking back at him, crossing her arms.

“What?”

“C’mon, Jake,” she sighed, sure to keep her voice low. “I know he’s hot and all, but you don’t have to go and just do  _ that _ .”

“Do what?” he frowned.

Meg gawked at him with incredulity. “Stare at his  _ crotch _ , what else?”

Jake flared up at that, immediately wanting to be back at his tree. “Wh—  _ what _ ?”

“What do you mean  _ what _ ?” she asked, exasperated. “You’re lucky I was the only one who noticed because  _ Christ _ , Jake, you were not discreet there in the  _ slightest _ .”

“I— I wasn’t— I wasn’t looking at his—!” Jake stopped to take a deep breath. “I wasn’t  _ checking him out _ , I blanked out and was looking at his  _ hands _ , Meg.”

Meg snorted. “Fat chance. Just be more careful about your eyefucking next time. I know he’s got a nice ass and all but  _ subtlety _ , Jake. You were literally  _ craning _ to get a look at that man meat.” 

And then the conversation ended there— great case in point as to why Jake never lingered at the campfire.

Rubbing his face, he pressed himself a little further up against the oak of his tree. He had been trying and failing to stop his eyes from drifting to Adam again, not prepared for yet  _ another _ disaster to leave him feeling  _ aghast _ . Eventually, though, Jake gave up his efforts in favor of turning his head to get a better look at him, just in time to see him walking away from Laurie and Quentin. He watched as Adam brushed at the dirt in front of one of the logs before he sat down, shifting a little to make himself comfortable. Once he deemed himself well enough, he reached into that coat of his, pulling out a small book before he opened it up and began reading. 

With an unbreaking gaze, Jake watched the way one of Adam’s hands reached up to scratch at his lightly-stubbled face, then watched the way those focused eyes crinkled up in a small laugh, flexing a smile so bright it could light up a room. Jake distantly wondered what it would be like to try running his hands through his hair, then what it would be like to trail them down from his scalp to his neck to his chest, letting them rest there as he closed his eyes and leaned into him… 

Jake stopped. His face hadn’t heated up at the thought, but it was certainly close to doing so. Sighing, he turned away to try and settle into a comfortable position so he could just get some rest.

Then he turned back and got to his feet, walking right up to Adam.

“Is that offer still on the table?” he asked, hands hidden in the pockets of his jacket. 

Adam blinked up at him, surprised at his sudden appearance and clearly a little confused as well. Jake knew he got the message when a look of remembrance dawned on him. “Oh! Yes, yes it is. Are you interested in taking it?”

“Yeah. If you can show me Diversion, I can teach you how to use Saboteur.”

Adam smiled, snapping his book shut and tucking it back into his coat. “That won’t be necessary, but that  _ would _ be quite nice.” For a moment, he paused to look around them, then back up at Jake. “Should we move somewhere into the forest? I know a place where we can be alone, it’ll make it easier to concentrate.”

“Sure, lead the way.”

Now here Jake was, trailing behind the other man as they walked through the trees. Something Jake appreciated about this arrangement was that he was now free to openly stare at Adam’s ass as much as he wanted. (Which, if he neglected to mention, Meg was completely right about.) What wasn’t so good was the way Adam would keep stopping for him to catch up.

“Are you feeling alright, Jake?” he said after the fourth time, turning to look at him, clearly concerned. “You usually don’t have any trouble keeping up when we’re in a trial.”

Jake coughed. “I’m good, don’t worry about me… just saw some mushrooms and got distracted.” 

“Mushrooms?” Adam perked up, now looking past Jake to scan the area behind him. “I’d like to see some mushrooms.”

“ _ Thought _ I saw some mushrooms,” Jake quickly corrected, speeding up so that his steps lined up with Adam’s. He was  _ so _ close to getting caught that time that he really didn’t think it was going to be worth the risk anymore. “You said you have somewhere in mind?”

“I did!” Adam smiled after giving him an odd look. “A spot with a pond. I found it one night when I’d gone out for a walk. I didn’t expect to find one, but it was a pleasant surprise. Plenty of rocks that I was able to practice with, and I’m sure the same will apply to you as well.”

Jake hummed in agreement. He himself had seen his fair share of ponds in his time here, but they never really breached his interest anymore. He only stopped to marvel at them the first few times before they eventually became yet another part of the noise in the Entity’s realm.

“Ah, speak of the devil!” Adam remarked. “We’re here.”

The pair came to a stop in front of a small pond. Jake noted the stack of rocks that had been piled up off to the side, undoubtedly the work of Adam himself. He turned away from it to step towards the water, wanting to get a closer look.

The pond bore a resemblance to a few of the other ones Jake had come across in his time here— a strangely sterile kind, with crystal clear waters and no critters flitting about. His reflection stared back at him as he gazed into the water, observing the way the moon shone down on him, glowing and undisturbed.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Adam asked from behind him. Jake turned and saw him picking up one of the rocks. It was one smaller in size, similar to one he would see him throw during a trial. “Clean, even. I was quite surprised when I happened upon it, but rather happy to find it as well. I wash up here when I can.”

“It is…” Jake muttered. “I’ve found ones that are the same way, but I never really thought to do that.”

“The others like to call me resourceful,” Adam mulled as he walked over to join him. “Maybe they’re right about that.”

“They are,” said Jake as he stooped down to get another look at his reflection. His face was ruddy with dirt and grime, something he never really thought to care about, but now presented with the opportunity to change that, he kind of did. “Do you mind if I…?”

“No, not at all. You’re free to use it however you wish.” Adam paused before adding as an afterthought, “Experiment with it if you’d like to, as well. I’ve thought of drinking from it a few times before but never have.”

Jake was suddenly very thirsty. Without any particular measure of care, he stripped off his gloves and dipped his hands into the cool waters. It was a sensation that soothed him, one that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Ignoring his parched throat, he started scrubbing his hands in the water, watching as the filth and oil parted into it and then disappeared into nothing. Guess he wouldn’t have to worry about germs.

How long had it been since he’d washed his hands? Jake couldn’t remember, could only recall vague memories of him rinsing bubbles off his hands in a shiny porcelain sink, memories of him washing away dirt in one of his favorite lakes after he spent all day scrounging around the forest, digging up mushrooms for the Hell of it.

When he felt Adam lightly tap him on his arm, he turned. He was holding out a small bar of yellow soap. “I found this during one of the trials,” he supplied helpfully. “It was in the Pig’s realm. The Gideon Meat Plant.”

“In the bathroom?” 

“In the bathroom.”

Wordlessly, Jake took the bar of soap and twisted it into his palms until a serviceable amount of froth had formed. He lathered it onto his face, smelling the faint scent of lavender. With his breath held and eyes clenched, he splashed water onto his face until he knew it was clear of any more foam. As he dried his face, he said quietly, “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Adam replied. “It’s nice to feel clean every so often. Sometimes I’ll just come out here and take a full bath.”

Jake tried to push out the imagery that immediately popped into his head. He remembered instead that he had wanted to try drinking the water, so he delved his hands back into the pond and brought it to his lips.

“How is it?” Adam asked. Jake swallowed gratefully, appreciating how the water slid down his throat. Some dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, though he was quick to wipe it away before it could reach his neck.

“It’s good. I forgot how much I missed drinking water until now.” 

Adam raised his brows. “A pleasant surprise!” he hummed. “I didn’t expect it to be fine. Thank you, that’s good to know.”

“Anytime,” Jake said as he stepped back, then caught view of the pile of rocks. Suddenly remembering why they were here, he turned to Adam. “You wanna start the lesson now?”

“I’d love to.” Adam smiled.

Diversion, Adam explained, worked by staying within a Killer’s ‘terror radius’ (this referred to the heartbeat that would pulsate in one’s ears to warn them of their proximity to the Killer.) while not in a chase for 45 seconds. It was after that counter would be filled that Adam was given a subconscious alert that it was ready. 

Jake mentioned that he felt similarly when Saboteur was ready for use. Adam stroked his chin at that, decidedly concluding that specific abilities must invoke that feeling when they were made available. Jake, deciding that made sense, agreed.

To activate Diversion, Adam had to be crouching in place before throwing a pebble. This would create a distraction consisting of a loud noise and scratch marks, though its distance would vary based on how many times the perk was upgraded. Adam had tested it out here before and found that it was ten meters the first time around, then after two upgrades, twenty.

While Adam started explaining how many Bloodpoints he had to pay for each upgrade, Jake started to space out in thought. If there was any time for him to get to know Adam a little better, it was likely now, especially since it was just the two of them here. He doubted he would ever get the chance to be intimate with him, but he was fine with settling with this. He refocused in time to watch Adam hold up the pebble he had picked earlier.

“I’ll demonstrate for you.”

Crouching, he closed his eyes. Jake could see the way his brows knitted together and his jaw set as he concentrated hard. Then he opened his eyes and threw.

Immediately, the two heard a flare of noise. Jake recognized it as the sound that would signal a Hex totem that had finished being cleansed— a brief, loud burst of what sounded like the roar of a fire. He turned to look at the direction Adam threw at and saw a series of scratch marks glowing on the ground a decent distance away from them.

Adam grinned, satisfied, before turning to Jake. “Would you like to give it a try now?”

Jake nodded, choosing a stone of his own from the pile that stood between them. He took a second to give it a good look first.

At just a glance, it didn’t seem like anything particularly unique. It was simply another rock, similar to the several others in the pile he had taken it from. Upon closer inspection, however, he noticed the stray streaks of white that lined it. He ran a thumb over its abnormally smooth surface, a little perplexed at the strange texture. Jake looked back to the other rocks and saw that while none of them were the same way, there were no two stones that were like one another, either. They varied in shapes, sizes, and colors, each brandishing their own craggly ridges or flattened surfaces, each of them seeming to have something unique about them. Odd red spots speckled across one, a sprout growing out of another. One of them was very shiny, glinting in the moonlight, and a different one that sat next to it seemed almost shaped into a crude star.

“Nice rocks, aren’t they?” Upon hearing Adam’s playful remark, Jake flushed.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, voice low as he stroked the one in his hand with his thumb again. It then occurred to him he had never actually put his gloves back on. “I probably would have collected a few of these before I came here.”

Adam was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t read when he glanced back up. He turned away, ignoring it in favor of closing his eyes and concentrating.

He threw.

A rupture of noise. The same roar of fire that they had heard when Adam had thrown his own pebble. Jake opened his eyes to see another set of scratch marks, only it was closer to them. Ten meters, Adam had said.

“Nicely done!” Adam congratulated, happy with the lesson well learned. “Would you like to take a break before we continue?”

Ah, that’s right. Saboteur.

“Sure.”

At that, the two men settled back into the trunks of their own respective trees, sitting comfortably across from one another. It was quiet, though, a little awkwardly so, so Jake decided that now might be a good time to get to know Adam some more.

“While we’re out here, can you tell me more about yourself?” Jake asked. “I already know some things about you. You talked about your life when we were back at the campfire for that first week, but I think it wouldn’t hurt to know a little more about your childhood.”

Adam considered the request before nodding. He didn’t see the harm in doing so.

“When I was only two years-old, my father died in a car accident.”

As Jake listened, he learned more details of Adam’s story. He had already guessed his uncle had a significant presence in his life, but it was then that he learned it was him who had taken him in after his father’s death.

“My uncle was very strict, and as you likely already know, always made sure to emphasize the importance of education. But,” he said, a sparkle in his eyes. “he was always fair and brought me up to be a good man. I will always thank him for that.”

With a certain fondness, he recalled a time when he and his cousin had gotten into an argument with each other. His cousin was practically an older brother to him, but with this came some rather  _ brotherly  _ fights. His uncle had stepped in and asked what was wrong, and to that Adam insisted that the last of their snacks, a bag of banana chips, was to go to him. His cousin, however, had taken the bag and made it clear he was all too content on having it to himself. Their uncle sighed at this, taking the bag from his cousin and splitting it into two equal piles, giving each boy their own portion.

“As you could probably imagine, I was still frustrated,” Adam laughed. “I demanded to know how this was fair, but my uncle waved for me to calm down.”

He told him that sometimes in life, it was better to just settle for a compromise than for nothing at all. His cousin was bigger and stronger than him, so a fight wouldn’t have led anywhere for Adam. However, he would undoubtedly be more upset than Adam was at that moment if he had to leave with nothing at all, and both he and his uncle knew how irritating his cousin could get when he would start pouting. 

“Of course, I still wasn’t very happy about it,” chuckled Adam. “but the lesson he taught me that day still stuck with me, coming in very handy as I kept growing.”

As Adam sat in front of him, head tilted back and eyes closed in contentment, Jake felt… embittered. Not towards Adam, no, not at all, but his story had reminded Jake of his own.

He saw Adam open his eyes before sitting back up to look at him. “What about you, Jake?” he puzzled. “I never realized until now that I’ve never really heard anything about you. Do you want to tell me about yourself?”

After a few moments, Jake nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

Jake could almost relate to Adam, but at the same time, not  _ quite _ . His uncle had been stern, but he was still reasonable. Jake’s father, however, was anything but.

“It’s been there ever since I was a little kid,” he said, eyes narrowing at the ground. “This— this  _ pressure _ . It was this kind of thing that was never really obvious, but I still knew it was there. I always felt like a disappointment because I was never perfect, never good enough. Never as good as my brother. It only got worse when he graduated from Yale with honors.”

After that, his father had only set his expectations even higher, higher than Jake knew he would be able to reach. The pressure that there were only ugly little hints of before were now overbearing. Academics were not something Jake was incredibly fond of, but his father always refused to listen, would never hear him out.

It all eventually came to a head— Jake dropped out of school entirely. Predictably, his father did not take kindly to this. He had told him if he wasn’t going to pursue the education he’d spent so much money and time on to give him, he could just go out and live in the woods for all he cared. Jake angrily yelled back that  _ fine _ . He would.

At that, he had left behind his lavishly empty life of luxury for a harder one in the forest. It had been a rough transition, of course, one that he had to endure many struggles to continue, but it wasn’t one that he ever regretted. Free at last, Jake had felt liberated.

“Like a deliverance, almost.” he joked. Adam cracked his own smile hearing that.

His mother would still periodically check in to see how he was doing, giving him a call once maybe every few weeks, dropping off care packages stocked with his favorite snacks and miscellaneous household items that actually did end up coming handy. She was a lovely woman, one that he still loved dearly.

Aside from her, though, Jake was pretty much alone. He was free to roam wherever he liked, held up to no standards, no expectations. Just doing whatever the Hell he wanted whenever the Hell he pleased. A life where he truly was his own man.

Jake took a deep breath after he finished, leaning back into the bark of his tree. Adam sat in front of him, deep in thought as he took everything in. After what felt like several minutes, he opened his mouth, stopped to consider his words for a moment, and then continued.

“I believe you’re already aware as to how I had been sent here,” he said, speaking with an underlying sense of caution. “What about you?”

Now it was Jake’s turn to think. He thought, long and hard, before he could finally remember the night he had been taken.

“I was collecting some things…,” he started. “Rocks and plants. It was something that I did to pass the time, just take weird shit I’d find while going out for walks. There… there was a storm.”

It had only been a light drizzle at first, smattering him with just a few drops every so often. After a few minutes, though, it was beginning to verge on pouring. It was then that Jake decided it was time to leave.

He turned, trudging towards where his cabin was, and he walked some more. And then some more. And then… some more.

And then it became clear he wasn’t walking towards his cabin.

Trying to keep his cool, Jake took a look around. This wasn’t something that he wouldn’t be able to salvage— he’d gotten lost before and still made his way back to the cabin just fine. (Except it wasn’t raining those times, and it wasn’t cold and wet and hard to see.) Jake took a moment to steady himself before he walked in another direction. Then another, a little faster this time. Then another, moving with haste. Then another, running.

Nothing.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Jake suddenly felt very lost.

Shivering as the rain continued to hammer down on him, he sat against a tree, folding in on himself, feeling hopeless, alone, and very, very scared. He hugged himself as he squeezed his eyes shut, and the rain beat down harder, harder,  _ harder _ —

Jake felt a hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes to meet Adam’s gazing down at him from in front of him. Voicelessly, he stared up at him, then at his hand, then back up at him. He looked concerned.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “I don’t know what happened to you after that, but whatever it might have been, you don’t need to tell me.”

Jake was still. Then he quivered and crumpled into him.

Adam was warm as he held him in his arms, offering himself as support as Jake gave shuddering breaths, curling against him. His breaths were harsh and catching, hands clenching, unclenching as he buried his face into Adam’s chest. Right then, it occurred to him how pathetic he must have looked— the usually stoic, solitary survivor writhing against a man he barely even spoke to. Reluctantly, he peeled himself off of him and laughed wetly.

“Sorry,” he snickered, voice breaking. “I’m… I must be making things uncomfortable for you, huh?”

Adam looked him hard in the eyes. “Knowing you need help and seeking it out isn’t a thing to be ashamed of.” 

Jake was silent again. Adam watched as his still ungloved hands slowly moved to hold his vest and tie. His eyes flew open when he pulled him down and kissed him.

It didn’t go as perfectly as Jake would have liked for it to— messy with noses bumping and teeth clicking, but it was one Jake had been holding back for ages and if he wasn’t giving it his all, then what the Hell was he doing with himself?

When Adam hesitated to reciprocate, Jake felt himself falter. He was just about to move back when Adam snaked his arms around him and tightened his hold, pressing his chest flush against the other’s. Jake could feel himself melting into him, gradually sloughing against him as they deepened their kiss. His lips were so  _ soft _ and Adam was so gentle and  _ kind _ .

When they broke away from each other, they were both panting. Adam returned his gaze, his cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide as they stopped to catch their breaths. It was a few moments later that their lips locked again, hands raking across each other’s bodies. Jake brought his arms up to Adam’s neck before shifting, letting himself fall to the ground where he pulled the other man down with him.

“Jake,” Adam breathed when they parted again. “Do you want to go any further?”

Silently, Jake nodded the affirmative. Adam raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Frustrated, Jake felt his mouth curl. “I am.”

Adam smiled down at him. “Alright. I figured as much, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

He flushed a little at that. “Just… keep going.” he grumbled.

Adam chuckled before he took another pause to shuffle back and shrug off his coat. Jake, taking the hint, sat up to start taking off his own clothes. He noted the orderly way Adam unbuttoned and slid off the vest he was wearing underneath his coat, the way he undid his tie, pulled off his undershirt…

Jake snickered, considering asking him how many clothes he needed as with noticeably less time and care, he took off his scarf, jacket, hoodie, and long-sleeved shirt.

Adam laughed. “I see that both of us quite like to pile on our layers.” he mused, making quick work of folding up his clothes, setting them off to the side. Jake couldn’t help but smile.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

As Jake dragged his hands back down the other man’s torso, he admired his body. He was taller than him, leaner and toned with muscles more defined than his own. His skin felt smooth under his hands, though a little damp, glistening with the sheen of sweat. Adam was warm to the touch, and it only made Jake himself feel even warmer.

While Jake trailed his eyes up and down Adam’s body, Adam appreciated his as well. He wasn’t incredibly muscular or anything of the sort, but just by looking at him, one could tell that he was strong. Not particularly chubby, no, but his body was still solid and at more than a few points, rather soft. Coarse hair lined his arms and chest, hair that Adam ran long hands up and down to feel in his palms. He couldn’t help himself from leaning down to peck the other man on the forehead. He could smell faint traces of the lavender soap.

Jake kicked off his shoes and toed away his socks as Adam reached down to tug away his pants. He could feel his dick stirring in his boxers when Adam stooped down to give him another kiss before pulling those off as well. The chilly air was a change he hadn’t anticipated, but one that came as a relief. Adam stopped to think for a brief moment before he asked a question.

“Do you happen to have any lube?”

Jake was hesitant to answer. Then he decided that if he was going to get a good dicking, he wasn’t going to get it dry. “Yeah, I do.” he said. “They’re gonna be in one of the front pockets. Of my pants. I keep it on hand for sabotages.”

Both of them knew very well that was not what it was used for. Neither of them made the move to point this out.

Jake tensed when Adam teased at his entrance for a few seconds before he pushed a finger in. It was cold and slick, and while it was by no means a new sensation, it wasn’t one he was completely used to, either. (Especially considering it was somebody else doing it.) The low burn took a little time, but Adam made sure to give him plenty, moving slowly to make sure Jake was alright. A few moments passed before Jake nodded.

“You can go further.”

Adam gave a short hum as he worked the digit in further to the first knuckle, brows furrowed slightly in concentration. Jake closed his eyes, inhaling sharply when he felt another push its way inside. He could feel a pleasant warmth starting to unfurl at the bottom of his stomach, and he squirmed slightly. When the third joined in, he grunted under his breath.

The two were quiet as they sat like that, Adam curling his fingers inside of him, scissoring gently as he pushed them in and out. Jake’s thighs would twitch apart every so often whenever he would graze his prostate. He teethed at the skin of his palm, eyes screwed shut as he tried to muffle his noises. It was when Adam took his cock in his hand and started pumping that Jake began to whimper.

“ _ Adam _ ,” he gasped out when he angled his fingers in such way to aim straight for his prostate. His back arched against the grass, toes curling as Adam smiled, smearing pre-come as he thumbed over his head.

“Jake.”

“I’m—” Another sharp intake of breath. “I’m ready.”

Wordlessly, Adam nodded, pulling his fingers out in a slow drag. Jake couldn’t help the small keen he gave at the now empty sensation, but he was quick to forget about it once he looked back up at Adam.

With his hands now free, Adam poured some more lube in his palm and gave his cock a few tugs. “Is it alright if I change up your position, Jake?” he asked, brow raised. “To make things easier.”

“Yes.” he answered meekly, allowing Adam to pick him up and move him to where he was leaning against the tree, his back facing the other man. He pawed around before his hands found his shirts, bundling them up and using them to cushion the rough bark.

Jake let a breath he was holding loose when Adam gripped him by the hips and began pressing into him. The same burn and slight discomfort was back, albeit a bit harsher with Adam’s larger girth. Adam allowed Jake some more time.

“I’m good.” he finally said, voice wavering only slightly. With his hands still on his hips, Adam pushed further, listening to the way Jake panted as the sensation of being filled started to bore down on him. He clenched his jacket in his fists with an iron grip, whining when Adam leaned down to plant a kiss on the shell of his ear, still sinking into him.

When he had eased himself in until he was fully seated, Jake sighed. Adam dipped his head into the crook between his shoulder and his neck. His skin was sticky and cool with sweat.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move,” he murmured there.

Jake nodded, burying himself further into his jacket as he waited for himself to adjust. Once he decided he was relaxed enough, he ground his hips up against Adam’s. “Ready.”

At that, Adam pulled back, his length sliding out slowly, meticulously, before he pressed himself back in. Jake’s breath hitched at the stark change from empty to full. He tightened his hold on his jacket again as Adam set a steady, leisurely pace, thrusts hitting hard and deep, over and over in such a way that it had him seeing stars. 

“Adam—” he stammered out when his fist found his cock again. “ _ Please— _ ”

“What do you need?” Adam huffed against him.

“Faster,” he gasped out, arching against him. He didn’t need to say anything else.

The slap of skin against skin echoed out across the pond as Adam sped up his pace, their moans and pants enclosing them in an enticing song as Adam struck harder and quicker against Jake’s prostate. 

Adam gasped at the way Jake abruptly clenched around him, walls convulsing, slowing to a near halt.

“Keep going,” Jake bit out, eyes shut. “I’m okay, just please…  _ please _ keep going.”

With a grunt, Adam kept moving until his hips stuttered against Jake’s as he finished in one, two,  _ three  _ hard thrusts. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Jake’s body and came, shuddering inside him. Jake cried out, coming into Adam’s fist as his vision went white.

When his high came and went, Jake felt like a flimsy little cup of jello. He nearly collapsed when Adam pulled out. Without a word, Adam hoisted him back up, turning him around so he could sit up properly and catch his breath with him.

“I should have warned you, shouldn’t I?” Adam finally said with a laugh, rudding his face up in his hands. Jake smiled, still not too worn for a little humor.

“Yeah, you probably should’ve,” he agreed, chortling.

“You need any help with cleaning up?” Adam asked. “The pond should be of some good use. We can move there.”

“I might, and yeah, that’d be great.”

The two men stopped to take a brief bath, washing away the sweat that had formed and the buildup and grossness that was already there. Jake came out of the water feeling refreshed, toweling himself off with a cloth Adam conveniently had on hand. 

“I tore it from one of the sheets at Léry's,” he explained. Jake snorted.

“Of course you did.”

After that, they took a few minutes to relax, collecting themselves and chatting before they started pulling their clothes back on. As Jake wormed his way back into his hoodie, he thought that maybe he should try washing his clothes the next time he came by one of these ponds. Perhaps he could ask Adam about it.

Jake admittedly  _ did  _ have to rely on Adam as they made their way back, too tired to bother trying to walk by himself, but he was still thoroughly satisfied and knew Adam was, too.

“You think you’ll be able to teach me something of your own if we do this again?” Adam teased, light-hearted.

“Not if,  _ when _ ,” Jake corrected. Then he smiled. “and only if you teach me another one of yours.”

“How is that fair, though?” asked Adam, blushing slightly as his forehead creased. “I’ve already taught you something, and we didn’t get around to you doing the same for me.”

“As a wise man once said, sometimes in life, it’s better to just settle for a compromise than for nothing at all.” Jake said somberly. Adam rolled his eyes, but Jake could see his grin.

“If there was anything I was expecting you to be, cheeky wasn’t one of them…,” he sighed as they finally arrived back at the campfire. “Too much so for your own good.”

“Maybe you can do something about that next time around.” Jake quipped mysteriously, leaving Adam a lovely shade of red and speechless as he walked away to lay against his favorite tree once more. As he snuggled back into its bark, he smiled to himself.

Tonight had been a good night. A good night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> it suddenly occurred to me after i finished writing that jake wouldn't be able to get a good look at adam's ass because his coat would be in the way and now i am in pieces. can you also tell which words are my favorite ones to use.  
> well, if you enjoyed this let me know what you think. comments are super nice and usually enough to keep me going.  
> i have a few other ideas and pairings i got in mind that i'm hoping i can work on and post, but if you have anything you'd like for me to write, just let me know. i don't uh... plan on writing anything that files under the archive warnings, though? maybe violence, but not during any sex scenes. that might be subject to change as i keep writing, but it isn't this time around so. just think about that before requesting something.


End file.
